Le jour où tout s'est terminé
by Anana16
Summary: La durée de vie de Brook est immortelle. Pas celle de ces nakamas. Heureusement que les promesses de Zoro sont incassables. "D'une quelconque façon, je te tuerai pour te protéger. C'est une promesse."


**Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer la fin et finalement ça a donné sa. En espérant que ça vous plaise, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour que les personnages ne soient pas OOC :) Donner votre avis, c'est la meilleure récompense et ce qui motive à continuer!**

* * *

 _Les chapeaux de pailles avaient fini par prendre chacun une route différente une fois le rêve de chacun atteint. Mais ils restaient une famille. C'est pourquoi, ce 22 juillet, ils décidèrent que ce jour serait la date de leur réunion annuelle. Pendant des années, ils venaient tous sans exception. Ils abandonnaient ce qu'ils faisaient pour venir se retrouver sur le Sunny gardé sur l'archipel Sabaody._

 _Par ailleurs, bien souvent, Zoro venait accompagner de Sanji. Il parait que c'était parce que : « ce marimo stupide est incapable de trouver son chemin et je ne laisserais pas ce crétin faire de la peine à Nami-swan et Robin-chan. » Personne n'a jamais mentionné le fait qu'ils repartaient ensemble à chaque fois. Certaines choses doivent rester non dites malgré leur évidence totale._

 _Franky vivait de nouveau à Water seven, il avait après tout sa première famille qui l'avait attendu patiemment là-bas pendant des années. Nami et Ussop étaient dans la même situation que Franky. Nami avait rejoint son île et sa sœur. Ussop était revenu à Kaya. Personne ne fût surpris quand ils déclarèrent leur relation, c'était une certitude pour tout le monde depuis le début qu'ils finiraient ensemble._

 _Sanji ouvrit son propre restaurent bateau. Quand les marines le trouvait, il les chassait toujours facilement, surtout que d'après les rumeurs, un certain épéiste n'était jamais bien loin. Robin n'avait personne à part les chapeaux de pailles. Chopper aussi était seul car cette vielle sorcière qui lui avait servi de mentor et de famille était décéder de vieillesse, se classant sûrement dans les records de longévité._

 _Robin et Chopper étaient donc resté ensemble et voyagés sur un bateau construit par Franky. Robin continuait d'apprendre encore et toujours, on n'a jamais fini d'apprendre. Et chopper soignait tous ceux qu'il pouvait._

 _Brook coulait des jours heureux avec Laboon après toutes ces années d'attentes._

 _Zoro voguait à droite à gauche, il passait son temps à voir ses nakamas un à un. Ils les protégés encore, c'était une promesse._

 _Il avait visité de nouveau son île mais il n'y est jamais resté. Il n'y avait plus rien à part deux tombes froides d'une fille et de son père. Lorsque les chapeaux de paille lui demandaient s'il allait souvent à sa maison, il répondait toujours oui. Il ne mentait pas. La maison est là ou le cœur est, il en avait plusieurs à travers ce monde qu'il visitait régulièrement. Elles se réunissaient même un jour par an pour n'en formé plus qu'une de nouveau. Comme avant, au bon vieux temps._

 _Luffy avait continué à voguer. Il n'était pas quelqu'un à rester quelque part pour toujours. Bien que la mer restait l'un de ses plus grands ennemis, elle était néanmoins celle qui avait le cœur de Luffy pour toujours. Sabo à voyager avec lui, comme ils se l'étaient promis, il y a longtemps. Ace aussi était avec eux en quelque sorte. Il le serait toujours._

 _Un matin, Luffy s'était arrêté de respirer. Il s'était éteint comme un feu qui avait brûlé trop vite. Le sacrifice de ses années à Impel Down l'avait rattrapé. Personne n'aurait pu le sauver. Il n'était pas malade, il n'était pas mort de blessures. Il est mort de vieillesse alors qu'il était encore jeune. Il avait une fois de plus réalisé l'impossible._

 _Leur ère s'est arrêté au moment où il expira son dernier souffle. Aussi simplement, le monde de chacun des chapeaux de paille s'arrêta à cet instant et refusa de redémarrer._

 _Il fut brûlé sur une petite barque sur l'eau et ses cendres s'envolèrent libre comme il l'avait été. Une tombe lui fût érigée sur le Sunny même démarrant le début d'une longue série. Le bateau à force d'être resté immobile à côté de la terre de Sabaody avait commencé à être enraciné par les arbres. Il faisait maintenant partie intégrante de cette île._

 _Les années passèrent doucement mais surement. Ils se rassemblaient encore chaque année en mémoire à une époque révolue. Petit à petit, ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux à venir et les tombes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Le premier à partir fût Chopper. Il restait un renne malgré tout et son espérance de vie était donc plus courte que les humains. Puis chacun suivirent un à un, leur temps étaient venu. Lorsque que Sanji mourut à son tour il laissa derrière lui les deux derniers membres des chapeaux de pailles. Brook et Zoro étaient les derniers. Ils restèrent sur le Sunny pendant plusieurs jours à réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Zoro s'enferma dans un silence suite à la mort de Sanji et les jours qui suivirent. Brook attendit Zoro._

 _Un jour, Zoro a parlé de nouveau. C'était le début de la fin._

« Brook, que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

Il fût surpris d'entendre Zoro. Il ne savait même pas combien de temps était passé. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Que faire ? Bonne question. Zoro était vieux. Ses cheveux vert un jour n'était plus. Il avait les cheveux gris et des rides faisaient leurs apparitions. Brook avait peur. Lui, il n'avait pas bougé, ses os étaient les même. Il était immortel, c'était un fait. Lorsque Zoro mourrait à son tour, il aura survécu à son deuxième équipage. Il ne voulait pas leur survivre.

« Brook ? » Il sortit Brook de ses sombres pensées. Il avait peur aussi. Pas pour lui mais pour Brook. C'est un destin bien cruel que de survivre à tous, il ne le souhaitait pas à son pire ennemi.

« Zoro-san, je… » Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Que dire ? Dans le fond il voulait rester avec Zoro maintenant. Mais ça serait un choix égoïste, il le savait. Le mieux était de laisser Zoro, il mourait d'ailleurs surement dans l'année. Il ne resterait ainsi plus que lui. Il le coupât une fois de plus dans ses pensées comme si il les avait devinées.

« Brook, voyageons ensemble à partir de maintenant. Nous n'avons qu'à prendre le bateau qu'utilisait Robin et Chopper. »

Son cœur se réchauffa à cette idée bien qu'il n'en a plus. Pour une fois dans ses deux vies, il voulait pouvoir être égoïste avec quelqu'un. Dans le fond, tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un avec qui être égoïste. Ne réfléchissant plus il accepta malgré le fait qu'il condamnait Zoro a repoussé ses limites une fois de plus pour le suivre le plus longtemps possible. Et ainsi, ils partirent ensemble.

* * *

Le monde les croyaient mort, bien qu'il y ait souvent des rumeurs par ci, par là que le second du roi des pirates et que Brook le squelette avaient été aperçu. Lorsque la date de la réunion était arrivée, ils étaient au rendez-vous. Ils étaient à leur maison. Laboon avait succombé finalement. A chacun il ne restait que l'autre. Ce jour-là, Zoro fit une promesse importante à Brook. Une promesse qui peut paraître impossible à tenir.

« Zoro-san, peut-être devrions nous nous séparer ici. Tu m'a assez accompagné, tu peux t'en allez. Je ne veux pas être celui qui te retient ici. »

« Brook, je ne te laisse pas. Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. »

« C'est impossible…. Tu vas mourir zoro, même toi tu ne peux pas repousser la mort indéfiniment. D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas mourir, tu ne peux rien changer. Je te libère de toutes les charges que tu penses avoir envers moi. »

« Alors je vais te promettre quelque chose. Je te promets de te tuer. »

Brook failli s'étouffer sur sa tasse de thé. C'était impossible, Zoro ne pouvait le tuer. C'était ridicule et cette promesse sonnait comme une blague à ces oreilles.

« Ne te méprend pas Brook. Je n'est pas perdu la tête. Du moins pas encore. Nous allons voyager dans le but de trouver un moyen de tuer. Je sais bien que cela semble impossible, mais t'abandonner me semble encore plus impossible. C'est inconcevable. Je protégerai tout le monde comme je peux. Je l'ai promis à Luffy. Je te protégerai en te tuant. »

Zoro esquissa un sourire. Brook lui sourit en retour. Ils rigolèrent comme ils n'avaient pas rigolé depuis des années. Ce rire retentit dans le paysage, c'était un rire qui avait été retenu trop longtemps, un peu joyeux, un peu triste aussi, mais surtout nostalgique. Ça fait du bien de tout lâcher. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils retenaient trop de chose. Les larmes se mêlèrent à leur rire. Ils étaient seuls, personne ne pouvaient les voir.

Une fois repartit, ils avaient un but en tête et ça faisait du bien de ne plus voyager aveuglément. C'est alors que commença les maintes tentatives de suicide de Brook de toutes sortent de manières possible. Il avait sauté d'une île céleste, Il était resté sous l'eau plusieurs heures, Il avait bu du poison hautement venimeux. Mais rien ne marchais. Et le temps passait, Zoro vieillissait.

Maintenant, chaque soir en se couchant, il y avait une peur non dite entre les deux qu'au matin Zoro ne respire plus. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de mourir. Maintenant c'était devenu sa plus grande crainte. Auparavant il était prêt à mourir afin que ses amis vivent, maintenant il devait vivre afin que son dernier nakama meure. Le destin peut vraiment être ironique.

Tandis que Brook essayait de réussir sa mort, zoro essayait de la rater. Et ainsi, le temps passa. Vite, surement un peu trop.

Zoro ne s'était jamais laissé protéger. Maintenant Brook prenait tous ces coups à sa place. C'était un accord silencieux entre eux. Zoro devait vivre, Brook devait mourir.

Chacune des anciennes cicatrices et blessures de Zoro le rattrapait. Ces cicatrices lui faisaient mal lorsque que le temps changeait brutalement. Mais le pire restait ses blessures invisibles à la vue dont le seul témoin était le sang qu'il crachait lorsque sa toux devenait trop grave. Ces blessures internes, elles, dataient de Thiller bark. Son corps ne s'en était jamais remis totalement, son corps n'avait jamais oublié.

Maintenant Brook prenait soin de Zoro. Si il a vu le tremblement des membres de zoro dû à trop d'effort, ou encore ses réveils au milieu de la nuit à cause de la douleur dont son corps était pris, il ne l'a jamais mentionné. Cependant il a toujours agi en conséquence. Quand la douleur devenait insupportable, quand les souvenirs devenaient trop présents, il jouait ses meilleurs morceaux de musique.

Le corps de Brook était mort. Et aujourd'hui cela n'avait plus rien de drôle. Il fallait tuer l'âme de Brook. Mais une âme comment est-on censé la tuer ? C'est quelque chose de surnaturel, ce n'est pas par la force qu'on la détruit. Même si les os de Brook était réduit à néant, en cendre, son âme vivrait. Brook serait encore vivant. Brook avait peur de son propre fantôme.

« Je ne veux pas atteindre l'immortalité en ne mourant pas. J'aimerai l'atteindre grâce à mes œuvres et à mes actes. »

« On va y arriver Brook, on va y arriver… »

Zoro était fatigué, son corps était fatigué. Brook l'était aussi. Personne ne pourrait dire qui l'était plus que l'autre. Puis Zoro eu une idée. Et si son fruit du démon qui l'empêchait de mourir était en fait la solution même pour le tuer. Il s'empressa de trouver Brook pour lui expliquer.

« Zoro-san ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Brook, j'ai une idée ! Et si la solution était en réalité beaucoup plus simple qu'on ne le pensait. Et si tu mangeais un autre fruit du démon. Que se passerait-il ? Les autres utilisateurs qui ont eu l'imprudence d'en manger un deuxième sont morts, ils n'ont pas supporté deux fruit. »

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Cela pouvait peut-être marcher. De toute façon il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'option.

« Et bien, j'espère fortement être incapable d'y survivre aussi. Si cela ne marche pas… »

Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Ils savaient.

Ils savaient que si ça ne marchait pas, Brook avait peu de chance de sortir mort de cette vie.

Ça allait donc marcher, car Zoro ne rompt jamais ses promesses.

Ils se lancèrent donc à corps perdu dans la recherche d'un fruit du démon. Cela s'annonçait compliquer mais il fallait en trouver un. C'était leur dernier espoir.

Un jour, Zoro vacilla.

« Zoro ! » il courut auprès de son camarde qui s'était écroulé sur le sol.

« Zoro, regarde moi » Il avait peur. Tellement peur.

« Brook ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai bien » Zoro était vieux, zoro était fatigué. Il n'avait pas dit « je vais bien » comme il l'aurait fait. Il avait admis qu'il n'allait pas bien. C'était vraiment mauvais. Brook se dépêcha d'installer Zoro dans son lit et de lui apporter de la nourriture à chaque repas. La nourriture de Sanji leur manquait. Les soins de Chopper aussi. Ainsi que la bonne humeur de Luffy, les histoires d'Ussop, Le calme de Robin, l'orientation de Nami et les compétences de Franky.

A la prochaine île Brook trouva un médecin qui prescrit des médicaments à Zoro. Comme l'avais dit Zoro, il avait fini par aller mieux à nouveau. Ils n'avaient plus de temps. Ils devaient trouver ce fruit du démon quel qu'il soit.

* * *

Le jour où ils le trouvère Brook cria de joie. Ils l'avaient trouvé sans chercher, en marchant sur une plage déserte, un arbre étrange avait poussé. Intrigué ils avaient été voir. Une fois la surprise passé, seul le silence de l'incertitude est resté.

« Zoro, nous l'avons fait… »

« Effectivement… »

« Zoro, qu'allez-vous devenir après ? » Il regarda Brook surpris. Il comprit qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il prit une voix douce et réconfortante, une voix qu'il est si peu habitué à utiliser.

« Je vais mourir aussi Brook. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Croit moi, je ne survivrai pas longtemps après. J'ai assez vécu. »

Brook savait. Mais encore, il restait triste. Zoro mourrait seul. C'était injuste, mais c'était ainsi.

« Nous devrions l'emmené sur le bateau pour le moment. » Zoro hocha la tête en accord. Ce soir-là ils se firent un repas qui aurait même pu impressionner le cuisinier, Brook joua ses morceaux préféré de musiques. Finalement le moment final arriva.

« Il est temps » murmura Zoro qui se préparait à voir son dernier nakama mourir. Brook savait ce que vivait Zoro, il l'avait vécu aussi, il y a si longtemps maintenant.

« Zoro-san… merci » Et il croqua le fruit. Aucune autre parole n'était nécessaire. Le corps de brook frappa le sol et son âme sortit et s'envola dans le ciel hors de portée de la vue, dans un monde inaccessible au vivant. A ce moment-là, Zoro s'effondra en larmes. Il ne souciait plus. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il mit le cap sur Sabaody afin de faire une tombe pour Brook avec les autres.

Quelques jours après avoir fini la tombe de Brook, Zoro les as rejoint. Il est mort d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il n'y avait personne, personne ne peut dire. Il a été retrouvé sur une plage en bas d'une falaise vertigineuse. Peut-être voulait il sauter, peut-être pas. Le monde ne saura jamais. A l'époque, le grand Roronoa Zoro aurait surement survécu à cette chute. Aujourd'hui, cela l'avait tué. Il n'avait plus personne à qui revenir.

Il avait été le premier. Il était celui qui avait fait de luffy au chapeau de paille capitaine. Il était juste qu'il soit celui qui mette un terme à l'équipage.


End file.
